


Dylan's Easter

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Easter, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Madness, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Dylan was not invited to a party and the pang of it shows. Cue the idea of their own party that slowly morphs into a Jack and Owen show of childish porportions as Ianto tries to reason away the urge to put the hose on them and remind them this is for the kids ... you know ... Dyls? The family is more cemented now. Alt Verse. Don't like don't read. Part 6 so read the others first





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan had come home in a weird mood. Sullen and reflective and although Ianto had tried to delicately ask what the problem was, the only reply was the child retrieving his blanket off the bed and pulling it over himself, humping through the house to the sunny patch to sleep.

Ianto wondered if he was coming down with something, maybe he should call the school to see if there was anything going around. Flu or something, ya know?

"Hungry hun?"

Grunt. Shuffle.

"OK, I will sit and read, OK?"

Grunt.

"You sound just like your father" Ianto scolded, "You know I don't speak Harkness."

The lump went still and Ianto knew he was not going to get anything from the child so he sat and opened a book, overtly watching the child who could probably see him through the fabric.

"Honey, I'm home" Jack yelled lustily as he entered the house, toeing off his boots and slipping on the house shoes Ianto had left for him so attentively. He walked through to the main room and looked down at the lump on the floor.

He looked at Ianto.

"Dylan is not home right now" Ianto said calmly, "If you would care to leave your name and a short message he will get back to you when he gives a toss."

Jack knelt and examined the lump, "Shame. I have piece of cheesecake that…."

The lump exploded, engulfing Jack's hand and shivering as the child retreated, sounds of glee under the blanket as he opened the container to eat.

Jack sat back on his heels and frowned then looked at Ianto for guidance, his desire to scold immense. Food was always at a table. Ianto shook his head and patted the seat for Jack to join him and they settled. Ianto placed a hand on Jack's arm and once again Jack felt a command in the motion but his hackles didn't rise this time. He was starting to see this was a comfort touch, not a demanding one.

"Dylan?"

Grunt.

"You know … lumps don't eat right?" Ianto tried reason.

"I'm an amoeba" came the muffled reply and Ianto blinked, then started to giggle.

"Wow. I've never met one before, osmosis is a wonderful thing" Ianto sniggered, "Tell me Mister Amoeba. Do you really not have a bum?"

A snort. Then a grunt.

"Come on love, what's wrong?" Ianto asked and Dylan finally pulled the blanket back to look at him, chocolate cheesecake on his face.

"Easter."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "It is."

"Eddie Meuson is having an Easter party" Dylan said with a sulky look, "I wasn't invited."

"No?" Ianto said softly, "Maybe others weren't too."

"Only Baz the Spaz" Dylan got up from the sofa and stomped over the stare out the window, "He sez Baz can't come because his mum and dad are living in sin. Then he looked at me and made a face."

Jack took a sharp intake of breath and Ianto caught his hand, squeezing to warn him a blow out might not help.

"What do you want to do love?" Ianto asked gently, "Do you have an idea?"

"No" Dylan slumped morosely, "We could nuke them from orbit, right?"

Jack snorted as he saw himself in his child.

"Well … you could have your own party I suppose" Ianto said slowly, "If ya like. Barry, Clive and maybe one or two more? If Daddy and I push the furniture to the walls the big pop up tent would fit this end, a green mat for grass and the open fire can become your campfire? Still be safe and warm indoors but have a camp? Like a camp out but a camp in. Better for the loo and foodage requests right?"

Dylan spun to stare at him like he was offering the key to Pandora's Box.

"An egg hunt? Daddy?"

"Yeah, maybe at dusk with torches? Like … a treasure hunt?" Jack said, "We can have some scary masks hidden so everyone can pretend there are monsters?"

"Oh Daddy" Dylan clasped his hands together with glee, "Can we?"

"I don't see why not. I could even sneak about and grab one of them, make them scream and we pretend he's dead for a while. Leave some fake blood. A real who-done-it game" Jack started getting excited, "Taddy can be scared and need you to protect him. Then with cap guns you can hunt me down."

"Oh Dadda!" Dylan threw himself into his arms, "That is awesome!"

"Well then, sounds sorted. A Halloween style murder scene Easter camp-in" Ianto said with fake grumpiness, "Oh gods. The giggling and farting in my pristine house."

Dylan giggled and wriggled in his father's lap, looking at Ianto with glee, "Well, it's a done deal now."

"Damn, sounds like it" Ianto smiled and Dylan giggled some more, his day of sorrow long gone as things looked better by the second.

Jack glanced over at his love and mouthed his thanks.

Ianto saves the day again … and lets Jack take some credit.

Jack knew how lucky he was.


	2. big kids

Jack was holding the plastic egg up and looking at it with annoyance, "But … why is it this colour?"

"It glows in the dark Cariad" Ianto smiled across the aisle of the store, 'Good find. They break apart, they are shells. We can put them under the bushes and send them out with torches, they will glow."

"Oooooooo!" Jakc grabbed the entire box and upended it into his basket, "We put the chocolate eggs inside them, right?"

"And some toys maybe?" Ianto said as he looked around, "Maybe some fluffy chickie things or…"

Ianto turned to find Jack gone, racing for the little soft toys and shoving one into the egg with a look of intense experimental interest. He turned to hold up the egg that didn't quite close, "fits!"

"Well done" Ianto said telling himself to imagine Jack as a three year old and to give support effectively for his development and growth. "How about we see what else fits yeah?"

Jack was having fun.

Ianto found it fun too … sort of.

Then Jack found some Easter decorations and Ianto had to make a decision for all of them, "Cariad. Dylan wanted to invite the little boy that is shy …ah….Lorenzo? Maybe we need to remember that he is coming too and the party poppers might be scary? He doesn't like loud noise remember Dyls said he cried at assembly when the hoop fell?"

Jack visibly deflated as he clutched the bag of gigantic party poppers.

"Of course, Owen would love them. You know, you and Owen can let them off while you set the eggs out, then the streamers will look pretty in the trees too" Ianto considered a compromise that had the Captain bouncing again.

"I can invite Owen?"

"Yes Cariad. He will love playing with the boys too" Ianto resisted the eye roll as Jack immediately called him on the phone and loudly yelled that he was allowed to come to the Easter party.

Owen's 'yay' was loud on the other end as well.

Daft beggars.

They got home and Jack was excitedly carrying in bags as Ianto took some deep breaths.

Ianto started to make some food and drink, knowing the kids would get home ravenous. Little Lorenzo was a sad little thing, second-hand clothes and wide eyes, Dylan had told Ianto he needed an extra sandwich in his lunch box for school please as Lorenzo didn't have one some days. Ianto made a mental note to be sure there would be some leftovers to take home in goodie bags. The poor little waif was clearly not getting nutritional things at home given the way he always looked slack jawed when visiting. Ianto was secretly proud of Dylan for taking the child under his wing, showing Jack's nature as he saw the child as delicate.

"Right" Jack clapped his hands, bringing Ianto back to task "What do I do next love?"

"Owen is due any time so maybe get the poppers ready and you can test out the pop guns as well" Ianto offered and he watched Jack rush to get the toys, a big boy game of tag about to ruin some of the foliage outside, not a problem given the huge estate.

He made a mental note to keep Valentine in his room and the cats inside … ah … well … there were some strays ya know. Miffy, splotch, Ella Ray, Bozo, Humper er … so what if he had started naming them. Purely to keep the numbers straight, that's all.

Honest.

The line-up of feeding bowls was just because they wre good for mice. And stuff. Honest.

He heard Owen's bike and smiled, watching it come around the house and Tosh's helmet peeked around his as they came to a stop. Ianto moved quickly to intercept, "Tosh, come give me a hand with the party food"

She followed him in as Jack started squealing with glee, taking off around the house with Owen.

"And why are we not out there with them?" Tosh asked, then the first booming pop and Owen's scream.

"I think the first one was aimed at Jack who is currently looking like a gay version of Cousin It, streamers all over him and a look of doom" Ianto said as he pointed, Tosh turning to see Owen running from the strange multi-coloured monster.

The pop gun went off and a foam ball hit Owen in the back making him scream like it was a real bullet, then writhe on the ground as Jack fell on him with loud roars.

"We are in here where we don't get run over" Ianto said slowly, "We can sample the food, stay out of the way and applaud when they finish making a mess the kids will love."

"You seem quite calm considering they are wrestling in the petunias" she giggled.

"I am resigned to my fate" Ianto sighed theatrically, "I will marry that man and become a Harkness-Jones. Can you imagine? I will be … contaminated with his infectious fun disease. I may not survive."

"But what a way to go huh?" she giggled as Ianto turned to look at her, his face changing to that of the sweet man she knew.

"Oh Tosh, if he were any sweeter I might have to take insulin" Ianto whispered, "I am so happy that I fear the coming storm."

"Oh Ianto, don't fear something you can't avoid. After all" she pointed "I know who will hold the umbrella for you."

Ianto smiled as Jack raced past now, Owen after him with a manic grin.

Yeah.

Ianto could let himself get totally and thoroughly infested with life here.


	3. giving credit not earnt

"Come on in" Ianto gave the same greeting as always, stepping to one side so Dylan's grandmother could enter, her hands full of a large soft toy rabbit that also held something. A large chocolate egg and a gift card.

"They not home yet?" she asked as she placed the rabbit down and Ianto looked at the large Grandfather Clock.

"Jack is picking them up so Dylan can have the satisfaction of intimidating the bully with the big militarial Hover" Ianto laughed, "Pulled out all the stops for the little man to look big. Jack was so angry to find Dylan had been overlooked like that. Now Dylan will be the main man."

"Well, he does seem more …ah…delicate than mine were" she said as she removed her scarf, "Just going to check my hair."

Ianto watched her walk to the bathroom then he looked at the rabbit and had an internal argument, finally hooking out the card and peeking. A 50 Credit note fluttered to the ground and he read the inscription.

To Dyls

Happy Easter

Love from

Gran

and Aunty Gwen

Ianto stared at it for a while and then sighed as he slid the card back into the envelope with the credits.

"The rabbit is lovely and he will be so excited but …the money and card cannot happen" Ianto said softly as he watched her returning and she paused with a look of shock, "He has friends coming who are not as wealthy and it will seem … rude. Also, Gwen signed the card. Dirty pool. Pop it in your bag and come wait with me."

She knew, had known the moment she saw the card in his hand and had the good graces to look embarrassed as she accepted the card and placed it in her bag. Ianto had half hoped Gwen had sneakily signed the card under her mother's name without her realising and it was a gentle blow to see her instant discomfort giving away the fact she knew all along.

"I will not keep arguing, I have no need to make myself heard. Dylan must be heard. She terrifies him, he is in counselling over what happened and the courts said she is never to come near him again" Ianto turned in the doorway to the kitchen, "I need to check the mini pizzas in the oven. Go through to the small sitting room that is my private area and wait. Dylan has taken over the large main room."

His voice was flat and his face showed his disappointment as he turned away so Deidra walked though to the main room all made up for a sleep over. She felt terrible and knew it had been wrong to push, even as Gwen had begged. This was so hard, having to choose over her child. She knew she had to be more firm. She didn't want to lose this either. She turned to walk to the smaller room attached that was clearly Ianto's bolthole with the rosewood furniture, books and slightly comfortable feel of a room well lived in.

"GRANNY!"

She rose to move back to the main room as Dylan entered, the Hover for it immense size had been on stealth mode and the children streamed in with excited squealing followed by Jack who waved and kept going with shopping bags.

"Granny, this is Baz, Muppet, Rodney and Enzo" Dylan politely introduced his friends, the last one tucked under his arm with wide eyes and hands clinching at Dylan's shirt. Deidra noticed several things at once. The others had gifts, large overnight bags and were ready to party. The one Dylan was protectively cuddling had only the clothes he stood up in, two sizes too small at least.

"There you are" Ianto said calmly as he entered, "The tent is there. I suggest Bazzer, Muppet and Rodders get changed out of their uniforms in there while Dyls and Lorenzo get changed in Dylan's room."

"Yes sir" they all chimed happily and she watched Dylan lead the little one away, Ianto looking after them with a strange look in his face.

"What will he change in to?" she had to ask, "The tiny one?"

Ianto turned to look at her, "I placed out some clothes Dyls has grown out of. He will wear them home and keep them. Each time he comes to play I send him home in another outfit. Only way to do it without embarrassing him. Poor little thing."

Ianto moved back to the kitchen as Jack emerged licking his fingers and looking sheepish as Ianto rolled his eyes and scolded gently, Owen now entering with more shopping bags.

Jack grinned at her as he flopped into a chair and she knew Ianto hadn't told him about the card, he had protected her gaff. For some reason this made her feel even worse.

She felt stupid.


	4. with potato on top

Owen had made a strange noise that prompted Ianto to walk into the office where he found Andy standing with a look of shock as Owen looked at the front of him with a look of horror.

"Don't' tell me, he just shot you" Ianto sighed and Andy turned to show the wet shirt.

"Got me dead bang sheriff" he drawled.

Owen sniggered.

"Go change, for the love of the gods. I told you there would be at least three changes needed with this madness" Ianto rolled his eyes and turned to head back through, Jack's laughter starting behind him as he scolded the two men for playing with the water pistols in the first place.

The children were sitting on the 'lawn' engrossed in the TV, some old cowboy movie called City Slickers that they were watching slack jawed, little Lorenzo in the same beanbag as his bestie, asleep on his chest. Awwww.

Ianto knelt and gently removed the child so his boy could reach the food and slipped him on the beanbag next door, "Food coma?"

"Yeah, he pigged out big time" Dylan whispered back, "He was starving."

"Poor stink. I made sure there will be a container to take home tomorrow" Ianto assured his boy who lovingly hugged him and then settled back to watch the show, then Ianto rose and got a blanket to cover the sleeping child.

"Enzo conk?" Muppet asked.

"Yeah, been a big day and I guess he is recharging for the evening fun" Ianto agreed, watching faces light up, "It's a dusk hunt with torches and Dylan's mad Dad out there. There will also be water guns provided for protection from the madness. Just be careful he wants to pretend kill one of you."

The boys squealed and writhed in the beanbags as Rodney whispered that this was the best Easter Party ever. Dylan looked like he might explode.

"They all OK?" Jack asked as he leaned over the potato top savouries Tosh had carried through and received a slap to his hand.

"They give you gas and you know they do" Ianto scolded and Jack made a noise as he pouted. Deidra watched Ianto glare then turn away, Jack quickly seizing one and shoving it into his mouth then running from the room like one of the children, Owen and Andy doing the same.

"Ignore them, they are three kids when together" Ianto said without turning back, "Terrible flatulence. He knows it. Hopefully most will come out in the bath. He calls it natural gas."

She couldn't help but giggle at the droll expression and knew she was forgiven, his face softening as the men raced past the window crowing with guns held high. "And there they go. Good thing I got extra guns for the kids, I knew those three would want to keep reloading their own ones."

Ianto had instructed Jack to fill lots of buckets about the place for reloading to happen fast in the heat of battle, now they watched Andy get there first, swinging to hit Owen full in the face as he screamed, spluttering out the water.

"Payback are a bitch" Andy roared and Ianto sighed.

"Language Davison!" Jack roared, "Little ears!"

"Sorry" Andy yelled as he took off again and Ianto nodded with satisfaction that his love had remembered the kids.

"Shame he has such a big mouth" Jack continued, laughing as he took off with Owen roaring after him as he realised they were talking about him. Soon the kids were out there as well, Lorenzo sticking to Dylan as he snarled and fired with courage. Jack was got, died well with choking and writhing. The kids seemed impressed with his dying skills, Owen hooking a leg and trying to save him as he wailed that he was his best mate.

Bloody nuttas.

Muppet died … only to regenerate and kill Jack again.

Ianto took the time to clean the main room and reset it with Tosh and Deidra, now a low table with the beanbags around it so he could place down more food, the kids racing in as they smelt it, wild animals attacking with some large ones joining in amidst snarling, teeth gnashing and laughter.

Deidra watched Ianto laugh as he let Jack pull him into a hug, a kiss so searlingy hot Ianto again scolded and reminded there were little ones, then returning it.

Ianto returned to sit next to her, flushed and a little disarrayed.

"He has grown" she said softly.

"Yeah, gone up a whole size" Ianto agreed.

"No, I mean Jack" she pointed as Jack cuddled little Lorenzo and rubbed his back affectionately.

"Yes. He is at least two sizes up" Ianto smiled, "Lovely heart there."

"You are a gift from the gods" she sighed, "I am so sorry that…"

"Line." Ianto said flatly, "No. This is his day. Be happy. He is."

She nodded and accepted the polite slap down, then laughed as Dylan smooshed food into his father's face, the food fight beginning.

"Good thing you covered the furniture" Deidra said as she rose to scold them.

"Owen is a messy eater at the best of times and I had a terrible feeling it would end in this" Ianto agreed as he settled back, "Best left them go. Having fun"

Ianto watched the food fly as Lorenzo covertly filled another plate, saving it under a chair with a look of glee.

Poor little bugger.


	5. patches

Best ever" Lorenzo said as he leaned in and Ianto hugged him goodbye then watched Jack walk him to the front door of the little rundown house his family rented.

The door opened and his baby sister toddled out as the container of food shoved at her and she squealed with glee while Lorenzo knelt to remove the lid, helping her get a little pie that she ate hungrily. Jack's face was one of loving sorrow as he walked back to the hover.

"Smells like the hobs of hell in there" he said as he settled in the passenger seat, this being Ianto's quieter version of transport so the neighbours didn't think the family were being raided or something, "She is in a dirty nappy and starved. No sign of the parents."

"Probably still asleep" Dylan said from the back seat, "They drink lots on a Friday and sleep until lunchtime so there is only lunch-breakfast at the weekends. Carley was probably really hungry coz last night there would have been no hidden snack."

"Hidden snack?" Ianto asked calmly.

"Yeah, Enzo hides some food so they get food in the bed. Sometimes there is no tea ya see." Dylan explained, "Sometimes it's my lunch I didn't want or something he got out of the garbage at lunchtime. He tries but it's hard when she is so little."

Ianto's knuckles turned while on the steering wheel as he stared ahead and Jack sighed, "In this day and age there is no excuse for living like this. Where is the assistance?"

"His Da gets it and they spend it on booze and something called a …. Happy patch?"

"Patches" Jack swung to look at Dylan "Dyls, I love you and I think Enzo is super cool but you do know there will not be a sleepover at his, right? He might be…ah…embarrassed. Only him coming to ours. Yeah?"

"Yeah, I know" Dylan nodded, "They were putting the happy patches on him and his sister too, but the teachers saw the marks and they got in trouble."

Ianto bought the hover to a stop and started tapping his fingers, "Dyls, did they ever offer you one?"

"No" Dylan said happily, his little brain not understanding what he was telling his parentals.

"Patches are… a grown-up thing and when you are still growing they can be bad for you" Ianto said as he watched Jack seethe.

"I love Enzo." Dylan sighed, "But his parentals are dicks."

Both men could not disagree so they couldn't scold the remark, instead looking out the window as they shot home, Ianto and Jack both knowing Enzo would be invited over a lot more, especially with food to take home for the baby.

Ianto wondered if he could invite her too, might be an idea to get a better look at her.

Jack knew he had some calls to make as he watched those lovely long fingers clench on the wheel again.

Patches.

They had used drugs to keep their kids quiet while they starved.

No.

Jack was not a happy camper now.

The Easter buzz had faded.

.

.

.

.

OK, OK. I know. Wedding next before you all die. Yes.

Dylan's Best Man Duties will be next.


	6. spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/pw1hf4ycv/)

So now the wedding and they are going to make it special for their little boy as well as each other. The only cloud apart from Jack's desire to have his mother-in-law there is those babies in that house while the authorities drag the chain. Dylan is unaware of the problems and also determined to be the best Best Man ever.

Do they get the beach wedding? Does Dylan get to give a speech too or take part in the bonding? …. and the most important question of the day …is there cake?

Part 7 is now up, come find it.

 

 


End file.
